ISC Project Summary The goal of the Integrative Systems Core (ISC) is to provide integrative, multidisciplinary knowledge, skills and techniques that foster an understanding of the biomechanical, structural, functional, physiological and biological influences on age-related mobility and balance. The University of Pittsburgh has numerous highly regarded faculty members who specialize in disciplines linked to balance and mobility in older adults and operate state-of-the-art laboratories that support our goals. The leaders of the ISC Core provide consultation, advice and access to these well-established facilities for aging research efforts across the University. In the previous cycle this core was highly productive and supported 22 pilot studies, 9 developmental projects, and 39 external grants. Support led to funding of 16 new grants of which, 2 are funded by Patient Centered Outcome Research Institute (PCORI). The ISC support has resulted in over 128 OAIC publications. The Specific Aims of the Integrative Systems Core are to: 1. Provide expertise through use of an integrative systems approach spanning neuroimaging, biomechanics, physiology and biology. 2. Provide consultation to investigators about existing infrastructures and facilitate the use of laboratories. 3. Coordinate and prioritize the utilization of resources within the Core. 4. Develop new technologies and integrative, complimentary approaches for investigators. 5. Support the research training mission of the Pepper Center. 6. Collaborate with other cores and units within and outside the institution on OAIC theme-related activities. Many of the facilities sponsored in the first and second cycles of the award continue to be part of this core and include human movement analysis, neuroimaging, biomechanics, and assessment of sensory integration capabilities. In this renewal we are broadening our scope to include additional laboratory facilities in 2 areas supportive of collaborative integrative research on mobility, balance and aging: 1) exercise physiology, and 2) biology. We have new techniques for imaging the brain at steady state during motion, innovative devices to monitor gait, and techniques to examine muscle function. In addition to providing consultation and access to the facilities, the ISC will support 3 pilot proposals (PESC 1,2,4), 11 external projects, and a developmental project with the goal to recreate real life environmental challenges in the lab and examine cognitive and functional status during navigation of the altered environment.